totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Leśna Przygoda
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 5/13 Czołówka... Willa - Taras Kilka osób siedzi na tarasie, inni leżą na leżakach opalając się, a jniektórzy pływają w basenie. Cindy : Mmmm... te jacuzzi jest boskie. To jest dopiero życie! Alysha : Potwierdzam, ale miło. Aisha : '''Dzieczyny, macie olejek do opalania? '''Alysha : Ty się pytasz, oczywiście, że go mam. (please) Aisha : Akurat w to nie wątpie, właśnie dlatego się zapytałam. xD Alysha : '''A bierz ile chcesz, każdy może z niego korzystać. Poza Evelynn, rzecz jasna. '''Cindy : Miło, że jesteś o nas tak troskliwa. Jeszcze byśmy jakiegoś syfu dostali. Alysha : 'Gdyby go wzięła do rąk, to bym go wydupcyła na zbity ryj. '''Aisha : '''Zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo. Na śmietnik z tym i basta. ''Do dziewczyn podchodzą Terrence i Daniel. '''Daniel : '''Hejka laseczki, jak tam opalenizna? '''Aisha : Bida z nędzą. A co cię to tak interesuje? Daniel : '''Bo wiecie, wy to jesteście najładniejsze w willi no i ogólnie macie takie ładne ciałka. Nic tylko brać! '''Alysha : Interesujące. Cindy : Jak mnie dotkniesz, to gwarantuję tobie amputację dłoni. Buziak. Terrence : Dziewczyny, dlaczego jesteście takie niemiłe? On wam prawi komplementy, a wy go tak odrzucacie. Wyluzujcie trochę. Aisha : '''Moim zdaniem Lysh i Cindy prawidłowo go potraktowały. Kto w biały dzień mówi ci, że masz ciało tylko do brania? No kurwa. xD '''Terrence : '''Bulwers widzę. Aisho, spokój. '''Aisha : '''To taki odruch, sory. '''Terrence : '''W porządku. '''Daniel : '''Heloł, ja tu jestem! Ziomki! '''Cindy : '''Nikogo to nie obchodzi. (please) '''Terrence : NO O TYM WŁAŚNIE MÓWIĘ. XDDDD Alysha : What? xd Cindy : 'Kulturka musi być. Szanujmy się. ''Do zawodników podchodzi Evelynn. '''Evelynn : '''Odezwała się dziwka, która przedwczoraj urządziła w willi burdel. <3 '''Cindy : SŁUCHAM?! TRZYMAJCIE MNIE, PROSZĘ WAS........... (angry) Terrence : Z tego, co pamiętam, to właśnie ty Eve urządziłaś orgię w salonie. I to przed milionami widzów. Gratuluję hipokryzji. Alysha : '''Weź jej z bania dołóż. Frajerka. Odwal się od nas, bo tylko każdego drażnisz. Dlaczego ty tu jeszcze jesteś?! '''Aisha : '''Dlaczego? Bo pewna ruda kretynka imieniem Crystal dała się jej nabrać na lipną figurkę niezwyciężoności... '''Alysha : I wykopała naszą psiapsi, Kim. :))))) Rozmowę dziewczyn podsłuchuje leżąca na kocu Crystal. Crystal : 'Urgh... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Crystal : '''No przecież przepraszałam... udowodnię im, że potrafię wykopać zło. Evelynn już nie żyje! Willa - Taras ''Tymczasem w basenie... '''Fatih : '''Pościga się ktoś? '''Phil : '''Ja nie, bo i tak wygram. Wolę oszczędzić ci ośmieszenia. '''Fatih : Mhm... a może ktoś inny? Crystal : '''Ja chętnie! :D '''Fatih : '''Z chłopaków... Jesteś chłopakiem? '''Crystal : '''Dla ciebie mogłabym być nawet obojnakiem. '''Fatih : Fajnie... :S Isabella : 'Daj mu spokój Crystal, a ty Fatih możesz mnie posmarować olejkiem? '''Fatih : '''Jasne. ''Fatih smaruje olejkiem plecy Isabelli, co sprawia dużą zazdrość u Crystal. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Crystal : '''No cóż... nie uważam sie za miss świata, no ale jestem o wiele ładniesze od tej bladej krowy imieniem Isa. Co Fatih w niej widzi? '''Isabella : '''Fatih zaczął mnie kręcić. Specjalnie odgoniłam go od Crystal, żeby zajął się mną. :P '''Fatih : '''Dlaczego odpycham od siebie Crystal? Może to zabrzmi głupio i niedojrzale, ale nie kręcą mnie rude dziewczyny. Wolę blondynki, albo szatynki, lub także brunetki. Rude nie są w moim typie. Willa - Taras ''Oliver słucha muzyki, a Liam i Tatiana notują zachowanie zawodników. '''Tatiana : Co ty znowu tam notujesz? Liam : '''A ty? '''Tatiana : '''Zapytałam pierwsza. '''Liam : Rysuję jednorożce. A ty co robisz? Tatiana : '''Plan lekcji, wiesz. '''Oliver : Możecie trochę ciszej? Ja tutaj słucham muzyki. Liam : '''Zamknij się cicha wodo. '''Tatiana : '''Właśnie. 2 dni temu ruchałeś się z Evelynn i Philem, więc nie mów nam teraz, jakim tonem możemy rozmawiać. '''Oliver : '''Zostawię to bez komentarza. '''Liam : I świetnie, bo jeszcze moment, a zarobiłybyś serię. :) Oliver : '''Aha. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oliver : '''Typowe kozaki. Mam ich w dupie. '''Liam : Ależ irytują mnie tacy jak on. Chodzi w tych swoich słuchaweczkach, prawie wcale się nie odzywa, ale jak się naćpa, to niezłe rzeczy odpierdala. Nienawidzę takich typów. Willa - Salon Don : 'Dzień dobrey MoneyLovers! Dziś czeka na was prawdziwa leśna przygoda! Cieszycie się? ''Chrząszcz. '''Don : '''Tsaa... czas wybrać kapitanów. Zacznę od Złotych. Dzisiaj waszym kapitanem zostaje............. Oliver! '''Oliver : '''Owocnie... >_> '''Don : Natomiast u Zielonych kapitanem zostaje dzisiaj ..................... Cindy! Cindy : '''No to mamy wygrać, zrozumiano? '''Evelynn : Nie. <3 Aisha : '''Ty się nie odzywaj, choć raz nam nie przeszkadzaj, a nie trafisz do skrzynki, gdy przegramy. '''Evelynn : Spróbuję kochani. <3 Don : '''A tak! Zapomniałbym... dzisiaj mamy małe przetasowanie zepsołów! '''Wszyscy : '''Co? :O '''Don : '''Druzynami zamienią się Crystal i Aisha. Crystal trafi do Zielonych, a Aisha - do Złotych. '''Crystal : '''No nie... ;-; '''Aisha : No przynajmniej nie będę dłużej w drużynie z Evelynn. Jest plus. Evelynn : I tak szybko cię wyeliminuję frajerko. <3 Aisha : '''Jeszcze się przekonamy. :') '''Crystal : '''Możemy dzis przegrać? Wtedy pozbędziemy się Evelynn. :P '''Cindy : Teraz chcesz się jej pozbyć? A wczoraj jakoś wywaliłaś Kim zamiast tej zdziry. Terrence : '''Nie wtrącaj sie w pracę, to przetrwasz do jutra. '''Crystal : '''Yyy... żal. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Crystal : To nie było mym marzeniem, ale chociaż jestem w grupie z Fatihem. Może mu w końcu w czymś zaimponuję. ;) Terrence : Nikt jej teraz nie zaufa. Może już nie być szansy wywalenia z gry tej szmaty Evelynn, ale oczywiście Crystal ma to w dupie i eliminuje spoko ludzi. Brawa dla niej. (please) Wyzwanie 20 minut później... Don : 'Jesteśmy już przed lasem. Tak jak wcześniej oznajmiłem, przeżyjecie dziś leśną przygodę. Musicie zebrać piętnaście sztuk flag z kolorem waszego zespołu, następnie złożyć je nad jeziorem - tam wsiądziecie do pontonu i popłyniecie do mety, która znaduje się po drugiej stronie lasu. Drużyna, która jako pierwsza tam dotrze - wygra. Przegrani nominują dwie osoby do eliminacji, trzecią będzie oczywiście kapitan. Czy wszystko jasne? ''Las rąk. 'Don : '''Wspaniale. No to - start! '''Cindy : '''Go, Go, Go drużyno! Pędźmy jak strusie! '''Evelynn : '''Pędziwiatry. <3 '''Liam : '''He, śmieszne, he. '''Evelynn : 'Śmieszna to jest twoja fryzura. Gdzie sie czeszesz? <3 '''Oliver : '''Dalej, biegnijcie. Wygramy. '''Aisha : Może wrzuć trochę większy entuzjazm? Oliver : Nie chce mi się. Alysha : '''Motywacja, pierwsza klasa. -.- '''Phil : Zamknijcie się, szukajcie tych głupich chorągiewek. Tatiana : Znalazłam jedną! Isabella : '''Świetnie! Szukajmy następnych! ''Drużyny rozdzielają się w poszukiwaniu flag'.'' Pokój Zwierzeń 'Crystal : '''Jeśli uda mi się zdobyć najwięcej chorągiewek, to może drużyna mi zaufa i nie będą chcieli mnie wywalić! Wyzwanie ''Zieloni mają siedem flag, a Złoci dziewięć. Najwięcej flag znalazły Crystal i Tatiana. '''Tatiana : '''Mam kolejną! '''Isabella : '''Ile już mamy? '''Alysha : To jest dziesiąta. Phil : '''Chyba prowadzimy. '''Oliver : '''Genialne spostrzeżenie. '''Isabella : Co z ciebie za kapitan Oli? Umiesz mówić? Oliver : Tak. Isabella : '''No to powiedz, gdzie mamy szukać, w ilu mamy szukać itd. Stoisz i się lampisz. >_< '''Oliver : '''Okej. Szukajcie gdzie chcecie i w ilu chcecie. '''Tatiana : '''Co za zaangażowanie. '''Oliver : Najlepsze. Aisha : Ludzie, może skupmy się na szukaniu, a nie narzekaniu na siebie nawzajem? Alysha : '''Zawsze ktoś musi nas wyprowadzić z równowagi. xD '''Phil : Tym kimś najczęście jesteś ty. ;u; Alysha : Zamknij się. Pokój Zwierzeń Aisha : '''Myślałam, że jeśli nie ma w zespole Eve, to jest ok, ale chyba się myliłam. :x '''Phil : Ta cała Aisha musi przywyknąć do naszej atmosfery drużynowej. Jeśli nie będzie chciała, to ją wykopiemy. :v Wyzwanie Terrence i Evelynn dokuczają Crystal, która znalazła ostatnią, piętnastą chorągiewkę dla Zielonych. Grupa wychodzi na prowadzenie. Złoci szybko ich doganiają, obydwa zespoły wsiadają do łodzi. Cindy : Dobra ludzie, to wiosłujmy na raz, dwa. Raz, dwa! Raz, dwa! Phil : '''Słyszycie tamtych? Raz, dwa! Raz, dwa! '''Oliver : Ja jestem kapitanem, zapomniałeś? Alysha : To zachowuj się jak kapitan. -.- Oliver : Ok. Wiosłujcie! Tatiana : '''Teraz już to robimy. (facepalm) '''Isabella : Tatiano, czy masz przy sobie notes? Tatiana : Tak, a co? Isabella : '''Zanotuj, że Oliver nie potrafi dowodzić. ;) '''Oliver : '''Ej... '''Tatiana : To prawda. Jak już wygramy, to dopiszę. Daniel : '''Ziomy, luzik! Wygramy z pewnośćią! :D '''Aisha : Skąd jesteś tego taki pewien? Daniel : '''Wygraliśmy dwa razy z rzędu, także do trzech razy sztuka. :P '''Alysha : No tak, ale teraz mamy Aishę zamiast Crystal. Daniel : Aaaa, to nie wiem. xDD Aisha : '''Że niby ja sprowadzę na was fatum przegranych? O nie! '''Alysha : Dobrze, że teraz mamy kogoś bardziej rozgarniętego od rudej. :) Aisha : Miło mi to słyszeć. xD Daniel : Już niedaleko! Dalej ludki! U Zielonych panuje trochę bardziej napięta atmosfera. Terrence : '''Jesteśmy blisko! Wszystko pójdzie świetnie, jeśli Crystal czegoś nie spartoli. ;') '''Crystal : '''Daj już spokój. ;-; '''Evelynn : '''Choć raz mogę czuć sie w pełni bezpieczna. Szanse przegrania z tobą są równe zeru. <3 '''Crystal : Przymknij się oszustko! Evelynn : '''Nie ma co, fajnie ciśniesz... <3 '''Crystal : '''Skończ! '''Liam : Ona ma rację, zamknij już ten pysk bezużyteczna idiotko. >_> Evelynn : '''Odezwał się pomagier na medal. <3 '''Liam : Napewno lepszy od ciebie ty głupia suko. :') Cindy : '''Jedno drugiego warte. :x '''Terrence : Wyprzedzili nas! >:O Zieloni : '''NIE! :O ''Złoci wykorzystali kłótnię Zielonych i prędko dobili do mety, wygrywając trzeci raz z rzędu'.'' '''Don : '''Wygrywają Złoci! Znowu. XD '''Złoci : '''TAAAAK! '''Don : '''Oliver zostaje płatnikiem, a Cindy automatycznie trafi do skrzyki! Tradycyjnie, jedno z Zielonych otrzymuje Złotą Kłódkę. Tą osobą jest ............................... Crystal! '''Crystal : O tak! :D Terrence : '''No nie! >:( Pokój Zwierzeń '''Terrence : No i kogo teraz wyślemy na obrady? Wiadomo - Evelynn napewno, ale trzecia osoba? Głupia Crystal. -_- Crystal : 'Terrence, Evelynn - in your faces, suckers! ;* Wyzwanie '''Don : '''Zbierajmy się, od razu po przyjeżdzie zapraszam Zielonych do Skarbca. Musicie nominować jeszcze dwoje graczy. '''Zieloni : '''Ech... :/ ''Zawodnicy wracają do willi. Skarbiec Po powrocie Zieloni wchodzą do Skarbca. 'Don : '''Witam ponownie Zieloni. Przegraliście po raz kolejny, Cindy już jest w skrzynce. Nominujcie teraz jeszcze dwie osoby. Macie 15 minut, w innym przypadku decyzję podejmie za was Oliver. Czas, start! ''Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. '''Cindy : Urgh... kto jest za Evelynn? 4 osoby (Cindy, Liam, Terrence, Crystal). Cindy : 'Kto za Liamem? ''1 osoba (Evelynn). 'Cindy : '''Kto za Fatihem? ''Nikt. '''Cindy : Kto za Terrencem? 3 osoby (Crystal, Evelynn, Cindy). Terrence : '''Co?! '''Crystal : '''Zemsta. :* '''Terrence : '''To jest niemożliwe! Nigdzie się nie ruszam!! >:( '''Cindy : A właśnie, że sie ruszysz. Wrzucaj czeki Don! Don : 'Oki. Czyli Cindy, Evelynn i Terrence. ''Wrzuca ich czeki. 'Terrence : '''Zajebiście. ;_; '''Don : '''Zapraszam Złotych! ''Złoci wchodzą do Skarbca. 'Don : '''Oliver, oto trzy zagrożone osoby, które pojadą z tobą na obrady: *Cindy *Terrence *Evelynn '''Oliver : '''Oki. Kiedy wyruszamy? '''Don : '''Za 15 minut. Reszta zawodników jest bezpieczna. Do zobaczenia wieczorem na eliminacjach. ''Wszyscy wychodzą ze Skarbca. 15 minut później... Obrady '''Oliver : Zapraszam na obrady! Zawodnicy ruszają. Miejsce dzisiejszych obrad to galeria handlowa, a dokładniej meksykańska podróbka KFC. Terrence : Mogliby się bardziej postarać. Evelynn : '''Dla takich patałachów nie muszą. <3 '''Cindy : '''Fajnie, że sama siebie patałachem nazywasz. ;') '''Oliver : Sugerujecie, że jestem patałachem? Evelynn : ' Nie! Ależ oczywiście, jesteś super gość! <3 '''Oliver : '''Wiem to od urodzenia. '''Cindy : '''Skromności nigdy za wiele. ;u; '''Terrence : '''Chce mi się jeść. Może ktoś tu wreszcie podejdzie? '''Oliver : '''Yyyy... samoobsługa. (please) '''Terrence : '''Ou... nie było tematu. ''Po skończonym obiedzie przyszedł czas na rozmowy. '''Oliver : No więc tak. Dlaczego się tu znaleźliście? Evelynn : '''Moja drużyna mnie nienawidzi. <3 '''Cindy : '''Dziwisz się? Ja trafiłam, bo byłam kapitanem. '''Terrence : '''A ja dlatego, że moja drużyna jest niekompetenta i nie potrafiła wybrać pomiędzy głupim Liam'em a zasraną Crystal. '''Cindy : '''Crystal ma Złotą Kłódkę. (facepalm) '''Terrence : '''No i co z tego? Gdybyśmy nie wybrali nikogo, to może byłym teraz bezpieczny, a wredny Liam siedział tu z wami. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to TY wołałaś do Dona, żeby wrzucił mój czek. -_- '''Cindy : '''Ogarnij się, bo mnie denerwujesz. Krzyczałam, bo decyzja zapadła. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. '''Evelynn : '''Uwielbiam spiny drużynowe! <3 '''Terrence : '''Może ma mi sie podobać, że jestem zagrożony, co?! '''Cindy : '''A czy ja tak powiedziałam?! Słuchaj ze zrozumieniem. '''Terrence : '''Słucham, słucham, ale ty sama nie wiesz, co mówisz. '''Cindy : Patrzcie, jaki mądrala się znalazł! A kopnąć cię w dupę?! Terrence : '''Co najwyżej możesz sama siebie kopnąć. Ale w łeb. :) '''Evelynn : '''Dalej, dalej! Ciśnijcie! <3 '''Oliver : E... ludzie... ogar... Cindy : Słyszysz rudy? Nawet on nie chce cię słuchać! Terrence : 'Chyba ciebie. Takiej idiotki? Bez przesady, wolę słuchać tej tu kolejnej idiotki. ''wskazuje palcem na Evelynn. '''Evelynn : Uważaj, kogo nazywasz idiotką idioto. <3 Oliver : Urgh... muszę wybrać kogoś na rozmowę w cztery oczy. Evelynn. A wy idźcie się wadzić gdzie indziej. Evelynn : Mają ból dupy, co na to poradzisz. <3 Cindy i Terrence odchodzą kłócąc się bez przerwy. Oliver : '''Słuchaj no, czemu jesteś tak upierdliwie wredna? '''Evelynn : Taka moja rola w tym programie. Ktoś musi być antagonistą. <3 Oliver : 'Do prawdy? Jestem pod wrażeniem tego, co wyczyniasz. Proponuję sojusz. Razem będziemy się wspierać i dojdziemy do finału. Co ty na to? ;) '''Evelynn : '''CO?! SOJUSZ ZE MNĄ?! WOW... nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Wchodzę! <3 ''Ściskają sobie dłonie. 'Oliver : '''No dobrze. Pora wracać do willi. Idziemy! ''Wracają do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Evelynn : '''Tego jeszcze nie było! Ktoś zawarł sojusz ze mną z jego własnej woli! <3 '''Oliver : '''Pomoże mi dojść do połączenia. Wykorzystam tą debilkę i gdy będzie idealna pora, to ją wywalę! >) Nie ma mowy, żeby ta tania prostytutka dotarła do finału. Eliminacje ''Wszyscy bezpieczni zawodnicy siedzą obok trójki zagrożonych. Cindy, Terrence i Evelynn stoją na przeciwko skrzynki z czekami. Na miejsce podchodzą Oliver i Don. '''Don : '''Dobry wieczór wszystkim, rozpoczynamy piąte eliminacje. Dzisiaj z waszej trzynastki ubędzie jedną z tych trzech osób i zostanie was dwunastka. Nie przedłużając, oddaję głos Oliverowi. Komu chcesz oddać pierwszy czek? '''Oliver : '''Każde z tej trójki to prawdziwe utrapienie. Nikomu z was nie mogę w 100% zaufać, ale zdecydowałem, że pierwszy czek oddam ... ... ... ... ... Evelynn. '''Wszyscy : '''WHAT?! O___O '''Evelynn : Dziękuję bardzo! <3 Evelynn podchodzi i odbiera czek. Wszyscy pozostali są zszokowani takim wyborem. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : 'No nie, byłam PEWNA, że puści z torbami tą flądrę... Urgh, dlaczego ona ma takie szczęście?! '''Terrence : '''To chyba sen, albo jakieś żarty. Nie śmieszy mnie to. ._. Eliminacje '''Don : '''Kto jako drugi i ostatni zostaje w grze? Komu oddajesz czek? '''Oliver : '''Oddam go ... ... ... ... ... ... Terrence'owi. '''Terrence : '''Phew, udało się! :D '''Oliver : '''No podejdź po ten czek. ''Terrence zadowolony podchodzi po czek, Cindy jest smutna i zła z takiego obrotu spraw (podobnie jak Crystal, Alysha, Fatih, Isabella i Aisha). Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : '''Nie spodziewałam się... :( '''Terrence : '''Pa pa Cindy! ;* Eliminacje '''Oliver : '''STOP! Don, oddaj mu czek. Ale anulowany. ;) '''Terrence : CO?! Wszyscy znów są zdziwieni, ale nie aż tak, jak wcześniej. Oliver : 'Jesteś o wiele mniej pożyteczny od Cindy. I w dodatku jesteś rudy. Żegnaj. ''Don anuluje jego czek. Terrence jest wściekły. '''Terrence : '''Po prostu zajebiście! Już gorzej być dzisiaj nie może! Mam w dupie ten program, a ty pedale jeszcze zobaczysz, co cię czeka oddając czek tej zimnej suce! '''Cindy : Ze niby mi?! >:O Terrence : 'Nie... Evelynn. -.- ''Terrence odbiera czek i wściekły odchodzi. '''Oliver : Cóż... on nie wniósł nic specjalnego tutaj, a ty Cindy chociaż podnosisz oglądalność awanturami z Eve. Odbierz swój czek. Cindy zadowolona odbiera swój czek. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : 'Może to zabrzmi głupio, ale jeśli będę płatnikiem, a Oliver będzie zagrożony, to niezależnie od tego, kto jeszcze znajdzie się wśród zagrożonych - oddam mu czek. Jestem honorowa, wybaczcie mi. Eliminacje '''Don : '''No i pięcioro mamy z głowy. Zostało was dwanaście. Niedługo połączymy drużyny. Na dziś to wszystko, idźcie do łóżek. Jutro kolejny dzień wyzwań. ''Zawodnicy idą do willi. Evelynn triumfuje, za to jej wrogowie nie są zbyt zadowoleni z jej pozostania. Alysha i Aisha szepczą do siebie. '''Alysha : Jeśli Oliver w pierwszej kolejności zostawił Eve, to znaczy, że są w zmowie. Musimy go wyeliminować przed połączeniem. Aisha : 'Dokładnie. Jeszcze drugiego takiego zjeba nam tu nie potrzeba. ''Evelynn słysząc to, wpada na pomysł. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Evelynn : '''Drugiego? A gdyby tak była trójka lub nawet czwórka takich? <3 '''Oliver : Pora zacząć prawdziwą grę. Do tej pory się nie ujawniałem, ale teraz mogę już być sobą. Do zobaczenia na zlocie, Terrence. :) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2